Various components in gas turbine engines, e.g. turbine disks and integrally bladed rotors, may be manufactured from powder metal alloys. Powder metal alloy components may be difficult to machine. A significant portion of the cost of powder metal alloy components may be a result of the long machining time required to finish the components, for example by turning.